Dance With Me
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's Prom Night and Freddie knows who he can dance with that's sitting and looking a little lonely on that chair.


**Title:** Dance With Me  
**Author:** The Burning Red Rose  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does.  
**Summary:** It's Prom Night and Freddie knows who he can dance with that's sitting and looking a little lonely on that chair...  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review!

_*No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance*  
~ Prince of Egypt - Through Heavens Eyes ~_

Freddie stood there with his hands in his pockets, but he first started to loosen his tie that his mother nearly choked him while she was trying to help him put it on. Thankfully, he got on by himself with no trouble. He looked around at the other kids that was either dancing with their friends or as a couple.

He looked down at his black shoes. Wondering why he came to the Prom and should be at home when he's dateless. Instead of standing on the gym floor like an idiot, his feet began to move and walked to the stand where they served fruit punch. Once he got it, he took a sip.

His head immediately shot straight up when the music changes to a slow song. The kids that were dancing in groups gone away from each other and danced with their boyfriend/girlfriend or some of them were just sitting on the lines chairs near the wall.

Mostly, it was girls that were sitting waiting for some guy to ask her hand and dance with them. Freddie knew that's what they were waiting for. It was written on their faces. Perfectly clear. He saw one guy that held out his hand probably asking if she wants to dance with him which she accepted. Her face was lit up and she smiled at him as they were slowly dancing to the music.

He spotted one familiar girl that he knows. In fact, that girl is his best friend. He couldn't believe that she wasn't dancing with anyone, no guy would even ask her to date, let alone she was dateless. He thought she was the prettiest and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. If there's a guy that wouldn't want to dance with her, then that jerk is just out of his mind. She has a nice and simple dress not like those other girls that has frilly dresses and she wears a little bit of makeup instead of putting a load on which doesn't make them look pretty at all just plain disgusting.

Freddie gulped as he was apprehensive of asking the girl to dance with him. He was afraid she would say no or she would laugh at his face and say no. Either way, one of them would make him completely embarrassed and humiliated because he would make a fool out of himself it's not the girl.

He feels like he has the good angel and the bad angel on his shoulder telling him what to do. The good angel says to dance with her and give it a shot. The bad angel says not to do it so you won't make yourself look bad especially if it's a very pretty girl. He released a sigh that he wanted to give out for quite along time when he had first seen her sitting there.

Here goes nothing, he thought as he felt courage bubbling inside of him. He walked up to the girl before he threw his drink to the nearest garbage can. Will she say yes? Will she say no? He nervously wondered and started to have a second thought and just stop walking. But, his legs wouldn't let him. They just kept on walking.

When he was near the girl, something happened in his brain that he suddenly forgot what he was going to ask her. He stood there, like an idiot, just as he figured, staring at the girl.

The girl just looked at him and was waiting for him to say something. When she was getting a little annoyed and impatient, she asked him. "Is there something you would like to ask me or are you going to stand there till the Prom end?"

The sound of her voice snapped Freddie out of his daze, and he was glad that he remembered the question that he was going to ask her. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Freddie could tell she was shock how she blinked her eyes twice and her jaw was a little opened. "Really? Me?" He nodded as he couldn't find his own voice. "You want to dance with...me?"

"Yes," He responded to her and took out his hand waiting for hers. "I do."

Her head lowered down and her eyes looked away from him and confessed sheepishly. "I-I don't know how to dance..."

Freddie shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Neither can I. How hard can it be?"

She smiled and stood up holding his hand. They walked where the other kids were dancing. Freddie placed his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his shoulder. They both smiled at each other dancing along to the slow and soothing music.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Carly." Freddie complimented smiling.

"Thanks and so are you, Freddie." She said to him. They both kept dancing so they could at least share their moment together.

He didn't know why he should have done this earlier. People are right. Prom is the best time of your life.


End file.
